


First

by may10baby



Series: Sheith Month 2k17 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, SheithMonth2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby
Summary: Shiro tries to break up with Keith. Shiro is an Officer. He's leaving for a long-term mission tomorrow. But Keith isn't having it, in fact, he'd much rather give Shiro something instead.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> My next prompt for Sheith Month! Day 8: First.

Shiro sat on the edge of Keith’s bed, nervously combing a hand through his dark hair and avoiding Keith’s gaze. He could feel Keith’s eyes digging into his cheek, staring him down from where Keith was sitting at the edge of his bed. After a moment Shiro decided to say something.

“Keith, I...we can’t.” Shiro turned to him, his heart clenching when he saw the crestfallen look on Keith’s face. “Before...being together when we were both cadets was fine. But now that I’ve been promoted…” He trailed off helplessly, gesturing to his new Officer uniform. Keith had been delighted at the news, tugging Shiro into a quiet corner and peppering his face with kisses. Shiro had enjoyed it, but the thoughts running through his head at the time were just now being spoken. “If people found out about us now, we could both get in trouble. I could get fired. You could get kicked out of the Garrison!” He looked at Keith, swallowing the lump in his throat. When they’d first met each other Keith had been as standoffish towards him as everybody else, but then Keith had shyly complimented him on his piloting skills. Shiro didn’t know if it had been Keith’s gentle gaze or his adorable smile that had cut through to his heart, but they’d started dating only two weeks later. He thought back to scrambled kisses between classes and curling up in corners of the library to study peacefully. 

“I don’t care about that.” Keith snapped, dragging Shiro out of his thoughts. He reached forward, tugging Shiro closer until their lips crashed together. Keith’s mouth moved against him, and Shiro let him, but he didn’t reciprocate. After a moment Keith pulled away, licking his lips anxiously. “Does this have to do with the mission you’re going on?” He asked, his grip on Shiro’s jacket tightening.

“I...well,” Shiro said, looking away, “I figured if we broke up now, you’d be able to find someone new while I’m away.” Part of him had worried about the possibility even before he’d been assigned the Kerberos mission. Keith was attractive by anyone’s standards. Shiro had noticed eyes on him throughout their classes, even if Keith only looked at him. “You would get to talk to other people, other _ cadets _ and-”

“I don’t  _ want  _ to talk to anyone else.” Keith said, a note of desperation in his voice. Shiro turned to look back at him gently. “You’re all I need, Takashi.” He whispered, kissing Shiro again. Shiro groaned against his mouth, pulling Keith into his arms. He kissed him back this time, because he was so weak to Keith’s disarmingly honest personality. Keith shifted forward until their chests were touching, his tongue licking into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro let him lead, before he realized that Keith’s hands were snaking underneath his jacket. He broke the kiss, a blush crawling up his cheeks. 

“Keith, what are you doing?” He sputtered. Keith looked up at him, raising a brow. 

“You’re going to leave to go to train for Kerberos tomorrow, for a whole month.” Keith said, reciting what Shiro had told him maybe ten minutes earlier. “And then they’re going to rocket you out to Pluto for seven months before you finally come back here. Then you have to go through a debriefing, medical exams, and a ton of physical therapy for a month before returning to the Garrison.” He finished. Shiro nodded, marveling at how Keith had turned Shiro’s thirty minute explanation in one, blunt summary. “That means that for nine,  _ nine whole months _ , I won’t be able to see you.” Keith shifted closer, running his hands down the shirt Shiro wore under his uniform. “I don’t want to break up with you because you’re an Officer. You don't want to break up with you because you're leaving. I don’t want to talk to other cadets. I want  _ you _ , Shiro.” Keith paused, the blush on his face darkening. “I want _ all  _ of you. And I want you to have all of me. Please?” He whispered. Shiro kissed him again, even though he knew he shouldn’t. Keith had thrown the ball into his side of the court and here he was, going straight for the jugular. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Shiro murmured against Keith’s lips, letting the cadet push his Officer jacket off his shoulders and down his arms. He pulled away to tug his uniform completely off, as well as his shirt. Keith’s blush was pure crimson as he took in the sight of Shiro shirtless. “Oh? Now you get bashful?” He teased. Keith sputtered, huffing out a breath and yanking off his own shirt. “It’s not like you haven’t seen me shirtless before.” Shiro added, watching Keith all but rip off his undershirt as well.

“Yeah, but it’s the first time we’re going to be doing each other.” Keith muttered grumpily. The thought made Shiro blush as well. “And don’t get me wrong,” Keith said vehemently, “we’re still going to be dating while you’re away at your mission, and the first thing we’re going to do when you get back is  _ this _ . I don’t care if you lose an arm or you get maimed in an accident or whatever. You’re still my Shiro and I love you.” He said firmly, pulling Shiro in for another kiss. Shiro laughed gently, pushing Keith onto his back so that he could properly climb in between his legs. 

Keith smiled up at him, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck. His face was the picture of love, and Shiro seared that image into his brain so he’d remember it for those nine lonely months. 

“Just you wait,” Keith said laughing as Shiro nuzzled in close to him, “by the time you get back from Kerberos I’ll be an Officer like you. Watch me!” Shiro smiled down at him, gazing into Keith’s eyes.

“I can’t wait.” He answered, before going in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope those last few lines hit you guys hard ;P 
> 
> Leave a comment, I love them!


End file.
